


Devil Angel Face

by Chenetic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: exopromptmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenetic/pseuds/Chenetic
Summary: In which no one believes Minseok when he says the new guy with the angel face aggressively hits on him when they're alone.





	Devil Angel Face

The first time Kim Minseok met the new guy was at work. Luhan was added in recently into their team as an interpreter so liaisons could be made overseas in China. Before they officially met, Minseok had only heard the women gossip amongst themselves about this man who was so breathtakingly pretty, with the face that only an angel could structure. Even his team members, the biggest gossipers in the building, Jongdae and Baekhyun were whispering about him.  
  
But of course Minseok never took that kind of talk seriously.  
  
He fiddled with the photocopy machine - they've always had particular problems with this machine, damn funding- and turned around to his boss’ call, seeing the taller man with the pretty face walking besides Junmyeon; Minseok knew instantly who the new guy was.  
  
"Minseok, this is Luhan. He's our official interpreter! Luhan, this is Minseok, he's head of our dispatch team so you two will be working with each other a lot." Junmyeon said with the ever present sunny smile, "Minseok, please take care of our interpreter."  
  
Minseok bowed politely with his 'work' smile, eyes subconsciously taking in the other's face. He was quite pretty, he'll admit that. Could even be attractive enough to be considered his 'type,' but he didn't want those thoughts playing around his head, work ethics and all… and especially when there’s a good chance the other was straight. He watched as Luhan mouthed his name a couple of times, nodding to himself.  
  
"Now, Luhan, let me show you our break rooms," Junmyeon beckoned as he moved down the hall while Minseok turned back around to the photocopy machine, bending over slightly to make sure the cord wasn't unplugged - again.  
  
"You have a nice butt."  
  
It took Minseok a couple of seconds to react; he turned around, shocked at the comment however the Chinese man was already catching up to Junmyeon.  
  
Maybe he was hearing things?  
  
  
  
It was only a couple of weeks that Minseok confirmed that he was definitely not hearing things. That this man dubbed in the office as ‘Angel Face’ was anything but. It wasn’t difficult to miss things from Luhan like “you’d look good under me, what do you think?” to the lamest pickup lines Minseok had ever heard, “if you’re feeling down, I can feel you up” to “do you have a phone in your back pocket? Because your booty is calling to me.”  
  
  
No. With the way Luhan would, Minseok used the term - aggressively - hit on him, he should be called the ‘Devil Angel Face’ instead.  
  
And yet no one believed him. How could such a sweet man say those things, Minseokie? Just look at him, he’s face is so pretty and innocent, he wouldn’t be disgusting, Min…  
  
But of course they hadn’t heard the words that come from those pretty little lips. Luhan always made sure to say things when they were alone or too quiet for others to hear. He was a clever little minx and Minseok found it irritating and, regretfully, a turn on – but that was beside the point!  
  
When he poured his fill of coffee in the break room for the morning, he felt a presence next to him, a very unnecessarily close presence; Minseok could already tell who it was without even looking up at the person who was currently reaching for their own mug in the above cupboard.  
  
“How was your weekend, Minseok?” Luhan asked as he waited for his turn with the jug with a smile.  
  
Minseok took note of another person, in the corner of his eye, who was minding their own business in the office fridge. Ah, of course.  
  
“It was okay,” he said, “how about you?” with a returning smile up at the Chinese man, jug in hand in offering.  
  
When their hands touched in exchange and the third person left the room, Luhan trapped Minseok’s fingers with his own, “I spent most of my time with my dick hard thinking about you.”  
  
“Really?” Minseok swallowed, nervously, “all weekend? You didn’t catch the soccer match?”  
  
Luhan’s eyes crinkled, turning to pour his own mug, “I did actually, it was a good round even with that referee, although,” he put the jug down, “I could have still been wacking off to you and recording the match at the same time, it’s called multitasking.”  
  
Minseok pulled a face, “it drives me crazy that only I know the real you.”  
  
The Chinese man chuckled, “you drive me crazy,” as he left the room, gleefully.  
  
  
  
“That’s a nice shirt, can I talk you out of it?”  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes as he let Luhan catch up to him after the meeting, “where do you find these pickup lines? They’re so bad.”  
  
“It comes from all up here,” Luhan tapped his head, “well that, and google. Are they working?”  
  
“Define working?” They both stopped in the middle of the office, between other desks.  
  
Luhan stepped closer till he was in his personal bubble, as if they were sharing the same breath, “Minseok, I can’t wait to have you. I’d touch every inch of you and lick every drop of sweat from your body and have you begging for me to fuck you until we’re married and die of old age.”  
  
Minseok looked helplessly around at the other workers in their own desks, trying to control his breathing, “how does no one hear you say these things?”  
  
The taller man reached up to hook one of his fingers around Minseok’s, discreetly, “seriously though, I want to take you on a date. Will you let me?”  
  
He arched his eyebrow at the other, “are you sure this isn’t just to get in my pants only?”  
  
Shaking his head, Luhan smiled, “that was just to get your attention and just to make sure I can get you hot. You would not believe how many I’ve had memorised ever since I met you. Will you go out with me maybe?”  
  
Minseok pursed his lips in thought, “if I say yes will you stop with the bad pickup lines and stop making people think I’m the weird one here.”  
  
“That, I can’t hold to. Sorry, come’s with the face. But I’m going to take that as a yes, so I’ll pick you up after work,” Luhan tightened his hold around their fingers, “oh and before I forget, if I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer.”  
  
Even after they separated to their own desks, Minseok couldn’t stop the grin on his face, even when his cheeks hurt. That smooth angel faced fucker.  
  
“Minseok,” Junmyeon appeared at his desk with a frown, “I never thought I’d have to do this, but I’m giving you a warning. I know you get bored at work, but making false accusations against someone like Luhan for sexual harassment is not on. I expect better from you,” the older tsked as he left, not leaving enough time for Minseok to defend himself.  
  
That smooth devil angel faced fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> work from 2014  
> original filled from exopromptmeme


End file.
